People with fine or thin hair often use “volumizing” shampoos in order to add volume and body to their hair. Conventional volumizing shampoos, however, possess certain drawbacks such as, for example, a failure to provide real volume benefits as the effective ingredients are too heavy on the hair, thereby weighing it down. Another drawback associated with volumizing shampoos is their inability to provide appreciable styling attributes and wet-conditioning onto hair treated therewith.
Most products achieve their volumizing benefits by combining various synthetic ingredients based on combinations of polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP), vinyl acetate (VA), and acrylates to form a film on the hair to add volume, hold and style. But consumers increasingly desire volumizing compositions which provide volume with natural ingredients.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for naturally-based hair care compositions which confer volume to the hair, improve the styling attributes and enhance the wet combability, and which do not leave the hair stiff or excessively sticky.